pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Balloon Stump
Balloon Stump is a plant that appears in Plants vs. Zombies 2 and Plants vs. Zombies: The Last Reminiscence. In PvZ2, he can be unlocked by buying in the shop for $4.99, or 100 gems during the whole October while in PvZ:TLR, he can be bought from the shop after completing Dream Waltz. Balloon Stump slingshots balloons at zombies. These balloons are tied with spikes so when it hits a zombie, the balloon sticks to the zombie. After the zombie gets 5 balloons, it floats off and leave the lawn, the exceptions are Gargantuars which take 8 balloons, Imps which take 3 balloons and Balloon Zombies (with the balloon still on) which take 1 balloon. Balloons need to recharge in a similar fashion to PvZ2 Bowling Bulb. One balloon recharges every 3.5 seconds and he can stock up to 3 balloons. With the attack speed faster than the balloon recharge time (2.5 seconds), he can also shoot plain spikes when he has no balloons in stock. There is a visual representation of how many balloons there are in his stock. Origin Balloon Stump is based on a stump, the bottom part of a tree left projecting from the ground after most of the trunk has fallen or been cut down. Upgrades Plant Food effect Spirit comes out from the eye hole of the stump. The spirit travels along the lane to the right side of the lawn, passing through zombies before returning and passing through the same zombies again. When the spirit passes through a zombie each time, the zombie receives 300 dps of damage (15 peas) and 2 balloons. This means the zombie will receive 600 dps of damage (30 peas) and 4 balloons if the zombie survives upon the usage of Plant Food on this plant. Spear-mint effect (PvZ2 only) When boosted by Spear-mint, his hit speed and balloon recharge become 2 times faster. Level upgrades (PvZ2 only) *The time it takes for the plant to restock one balloon **The amount of balloons a typical zombie can receive before the zombie lifts off Almanac Entry Plants vs. Zombies 2 Balloon Stump shoots balloons and spikes at zombies. After a zombie gets a certain amount of balloons, it lifts off, leaving the lawn|description = Balloon Stump may seem happy with the smile on his face and those balloons, but those are just the outside. On the inside, he's already dead. He's a plant spirit living inside a dead hollow stump, hoping to lift zombies off to heaven with balloons. |icon = Balloon Stump PvZ2 Almanac|type = png}} Plants vs. Zombies: The Last Reminiscence RECHARGE: Mediocre Balloon Stump shoots balloons and spikes at zombies. After a zombie gets 5 balloons, it lifts off, leaving the lawn Despite his colorful and lively appearance from the outside, he's already dead inside. Balloon Stump used to be one of the most beautiful flowers in the forest behind Mirexus' mansion until a large tree fell down and crushed him. He wandered as a spirit before finding this nicely cut dead hollow stump. He carved the eyes and the smile and lived in it ever since to try to live a lively live again. Almanac Statistics (PvZ: TLR) See here for more information about "Almanac Statistics"! Strategies Since most zombies take 5 balloons before lift off, given that it's the worst case, that is him not having any balloons left in stock, he will take 17.5 seconds to stick 5 balloons required for the zombie to float up, whether it's a Buckethead Zombie or a normal Zombie or almost any zombie (that is enough for the zombie to travel 3.5 tiles given that the zombie speed is regular) so to take advantage of him, use him to take out higher HP zombies. His damage per second output is only slightly higher than a Peashooter. Imagine a hypothetical plant "X", with the same sun cost as this plant (1.5 times that of a Peashooter) and let its damage be 1.5 times that of a Peashooter, Balloon Stump will take out zombies with more than 17.5 nds of hp faster than plant X. Trivia *When a zombie got stuck with one less balloon than the required amount to lift off, the zombie will elevate a little bit from the ground, indicating that it's almost going to lift off. Most of the zombies will show this effect with 4 balloons. Blovers can also blow away zombies in this state off the screen immediately. *Zombies with less than 14 nds of health will die before getting 5 balloons, given that Balloon Stump has no balloons left in stock when started attacking the zombie. Costume In PvZ2, during the whole October, all Balloon Stumps will wear the halloween costume. During the month, there will be an offer in the shop to spend 50 gems to keep the costume forever. Gallery Balloon Stump HD.png|HD Balloon Stump Balloon Stump Costume HD.png|HD Balloon Stump's Halloween costume (PvZ2 exclusive) Balloon Stump Uncharged.png|Without any balloons in stock Balloon Stump Seed Packet PvZ2.png|Seed packet Balloon Projectiles.png|Projectiles Balloon Projectiles Costume.png|Projectiles (Halloween costume) Balloon Stump Gameplay2.JPG|In Dark Ages, attacking Peasant Buckethead Zombie Balloon Stump Gameplay.JPG|Mummified Gargantuar with 7 balloons, floating a little bit from the ground. One more balloon and it will lift off Category:Punji's Creations Category:Attacking Plants Category:Spear-Mint Category:Premium Plants Category:Gem premium plants Category:Punji 2019